Street Races
by EvilPenguinofdeath
Summary: Chappy 4 is now up and running. This chapter is about how trashtalking pays off. This is about races and they are racing their way to him... who is he only way to find out is RR so i can continue the story i needs motivationes
1. New beginnings

~~This is my first fan fic. I haven't added any of the fast and the furious characters but they'll roll in somewhere... This story is about a man racing through to become the best in which he has to overcome the obstacles in the way on the way to becoming the world champion... I think I might use some of the cars from Midnight Club 2 for all you gamers... Well anyways give me a review so I can see how my first fan fic turned out.~~  
  
They pull up to the line being sprayed on the black top. They rev their engines and shut the cars off. Then they open the hoods of all their rides and show every one their engines. Then about five minutes later they close them and the collector comes for the money.  
"I got five grand saying I'll win," José said.  
"Alright I'm deal," says Eric.  
"Me too," cried Yoshimitsu.  
"Count me in," I say.  
"Well then that's five grand a piece," said John.  
"Aight I'm Deal" yelled Yoshimitsu.  
"No way, José is not into those deals I'm out" said José.  
"Aight then you can back that thang up outta herr and go cry to your mama." said John.  
"Fine, I'm just saying it's quite a bit a money yo, and I got a kid and a wife back at home" José said.  
"Haha... Aight papí I thought so." I say.  
They get in their cars and start to rev up the engines. John puts his hands up in the air.  
"Y'all ready... Aight den. READY SET GO" John says as he throws his hands down fast.  
They go driving down the long straight away. Yoshimitsu pulls around Eric.  
"SHIT" Yelled Eric.  
Yoshimitsu came up from behind me. He passed me up, I'm now in second place.  
"Damn, Aight boy bend ova," I said.  
I ram the front end of my car into the back of him and spin that ass out a control. He spins around complete 360 and continues on.  
"Ha, Namu not to good yet" he said.  
We pull around a turn I took it too wide. Eric passes me.  
"No," I yell.  
Then we pull around the last turn. The end I see it. Eric Sprays the Nos. Just then José pulls around both of us cause he used his 2 full tanks of Nos. Stupid idiot now all of us can pass him we still gots Nos. I slam into 5th gear and hit the Nos. I fly past Eric. I stick my finger up.  
"Smile for the birdie," I say, "Haha"  
"Stupid ass." He says.  
I'm right behind José. He keeps swerving so I can't get past him. I ram my car into the back of him. José pulls out a gun and hangs out the window and starts shooting. He hits my windshield and I duck. I get back up to see José crash into a huge billboard. I fly past him freezing my ass off from my window being broken. I hit the Nos on the straight away and fly through the finish. Eric pulls up. Yoshimitsu comes in on 2 wheels and flips over.  
"Ay e ay....." He yells.  
"They aight?" Eric asks.  
"Don't know don't care." I say.  
"What happened to your window dogg?" he asks.  
"José shot it with a gun." I say.  
"Oh Shit" he yells.  
"This is only a test race," Eric said, "this is only a test to see if you're good enough for him"  
"What," I say, "who?"  
To be continued... 


	2. Drag

Authors note: This is Chapter 2 I hope you all like... R+R  
  
"You're only past the first stage," he yelled.  
  
His engine started revving.  
  
"Next race is a drag race and then you move to the next stage and  
closer to him," he said.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Get ready we start in a few," he said.  
  
"What the fuck," I ask.  
  
We line up the cars. First one to the line painted across the train  
tracks wins. I was a little nervous I have never raced 2 times in a  
row. The girl in front of us puts her arms up. "Ready, set, GO, GO,  
GO," she yells.  
  
We take off down the long straight away. Eric bumps his car into me.  
  
"Oh Hell no," I yell.  
  
I switch to 6th gear in my Eclipse. I look at the temp of my car. Oh  
crap it was overheating. Eric is just a little behind me. I see the  
train tracks right in front of me. The gates go down.  
  
"Noooo," I yell.  
  
"ha," yells Eric, "too easy.  
  
Eric slams into 6th gear and pulls a little ahead of me. I bump his  
car and he falls behind. I fly through the gates and cross the finish  
line. The train flies by. Eric disappears. I wait until the train goes  
by and I don't see Eric. I get out of my car and walk towards the  
tracks. Eric pulls up from the side of me. He was hiding behind the  
train.  
  
"Good job," he said, "I'm impressed. Go find Maria and she'll be your  
next opponent. Oh, and she never loses to beginners. Oh, one more  
thing, she races for pink slips and now she owns like 7 new cars...  
hahahah..." he says.  
  
"O.K." I say as I get in my car and drive away.  
  
I drive to my garage and park it inside. I start to replace the used  
NOS tanks I used. I touch it up with my paint and then notice the  
time.  
  
"Oh shit, my date..." I yell.  
  
Do you like... I'll only work on it if you R+R 


	3. At the club

Authors Note: This is chapter 3 no action really... except a little surprise I hope in the end... so R+R and enjoy...  
  
"Oh crap my date," I run out of my house and jump in my Lancer and take off.  
  
My date is really gonna be pissed at me. She might even break up with me tonight because I've missed 4 out of our last 6 dates. Yeah she's a good girl and all, but I think she feels like I don't have time for her now. Back before I started racing we went everywhere. I took her out, we cruised around, and then I parked in a deserted parking lot, not a single person for miles around. We stared up at the stars and held each other close. We always talked about doing races together, but then stuff on her side eventually got a little rough. She went to Canada for 3 months. I missed her a lot, and when she came back she told me she didn't want either of us to participate in any illegal street races. Me having felt this pain couldn't say O.K. to that. So I defied her that was like strike one. Strike two was when I didn't show up for our dates. Now tonight is probably strike three. I wouldn't doubt it. I pull up to the club. As I park my car I see some punk ass talking to my girl and starting to touch her. She looked very uncomfortable. I park my car and get out. I start running to the sick twisted man.  
  
"Hey baby, come on," he said.  
  
"Get away from me," she screams.  
  
"Hey, you got a problem with my girl?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, sorry this is your Bitch," he says.  
  
"Don't call her that," I said.  
  
"Heh heh heh, your Bitch, your Bitch," he laughs.  
  
"You probably aren't big enough for her anyways," I say.  
  
"W..what did you say?" he asks.  
  
"You heard me," I say.  
  
"Come on," he says.  
  
"Sorry I say I don't fight sissy's I race 'em," I say.  
  
"Fine tomorrow mono Y mono." He says.  
  
"I be there aight, we race fer pink slips," I laugh, "What car you want to lose to?"  
  
"Bring your matchbox car papí." He yells and walks away.  
  
"Thank you," my girl says.  
  
"No prob, Kinga," I say, "So am I getting a strike three tonight?" I ask.  
  
"No, I love you Brandon." She says.  
  
"Good, I race for you and you only. If I die in a race, remember this, I love you and I will forever even if death do part us." I say.  
  
"You too," she says.  
  
HAHAHAHAH no race here hahahahaha, R+R and I will add more... New twist acomith, The race mentioned will happen in chapter 4... 


	4. The results of trashtalking

Authors note: ~~Hey chapter 4 up and running. R+R and I'll continue. I will try and drag some characters in now.~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fast and the furious or 2fast 2 furious names and/or brands. I also don't own any car names like Mitsubishi Eclipse so please don't sue. THANK YOU. GRACIAS. ARIGATO.  
  
The next day I wake up. (Me and Kinga never went into the club we just left.) I get a phone call. It was Kinga , she said we had to break up, because her dad told her that he didn't like me. So i say alright because i know our relationship wasn't working anyway.  
  
I get dressed and grab my money and head out the door. I meet that guy from the club again, to race for pink slips. My friend Ryan came along to start the race and also give the loser a ride home. So we go to an abandoned highway. Which is really odd to find. I jump into my car rev the engine. Ryan walks up to us.  
  
"Pink Slips," he says.  
  
We hand him our pinkslips and he stands ready to start the race. I rev my Eclispe. He revs his Skyline. We both were ready. I felt the engine vibrate in front of me as I rev'ed it up. Ryan waves the signal to go.  
  
We both start to go. I switch to 2nd gear and so does he. I hit 3rd gear. I hear him just a little behind me. I hit 4th and he starts to fall back. We both get up to fifth gear and he uses NOS. I see him fly past me.  
  
"SHIT," I yell.  
  
I hit my first tank. I slowly catch up to him. I'm to the point where you need a photo finish to prove who won. then he hits his 2nd and final NOS tank. I laugh.  
  
"Too early," I say.  
  
I wait just 3 seconds and slam on the NOS. I fly past him and through the finish line. I get his car.  
  
"I have 3 just like it so I'm cool," the guy said, "Hey my name's Mike. It was fun racing. You should come to our racing clan with Maria."  
  
"I'm supposed to find Maria. O.K." I say.  
  
"Oh yeah and Maria races for pinkslips and she never loses," he said, "and if you beat her you get to race her friend Suki."  
  
"What? Sushi?," i say.  
  
"No, stupid ass, Suki," he said.  
  
"Oh, who's she," I ask.  
  
"His friend." Mike says. 


End file.
